


you're never fully dressed without a smile

by mihyoreos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Extremely cute and fluffy, F/F, Fluff, Michaeng and Dahmo if you squint and use a microscope, Sana is in love, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihyoreos/pseuds/mihyoreos
Summary: sana is in love with the girl at the coffee shop every morning.





	1. glasses & trashcans

The soft jingling of the bells welcomed Sana to her favorite place in the world.

The coffee shop.

It wasn't because of the mediocre coffee, the comfortable chairs, or the nice workers that welcomed her every morning with a half-assed smile. It was because of the one girl who always sat at the window. She brought a new book with her every day, along with her large iced coffee.

But why was she so endearing?

Maybe it was the way she pushed her reading glasses up her nose at times or the way that sometimes she dozed off while reading and stared out the window that made her heart flutter. All that Sana knew was that she was extremely whipped for Park Jihyo. 

"Excuse me?" a sweet voice interrupted Sana from her dreamlike thoughts. She looked up and saw Park Jihyo. And then she realized she just standing right next to the trashcan.

"Oh, sorry," Sana said, her face glowing a bright shade of red. Jihyo smiled at her the way she smiled at her books. It was bright and cheerful and made Sana want to cry.

"I see you around here a lot," Jihyo said. It took Sana a second to realize the Jihyo was talking to her.

"Yeah, it's my favorite shop." Because of you. Sana wanted to say.

"Me too, I bet you've seen me here before. Just as I've seen you." At that comment, Sana blushed and got very flustered. Jihyo has looked at her before?

"Y-Yeah," she laughed awkwardly.

"Well," Jihyo started, "Why are you standing by the trashcan? Come sit with me!"

Wait, what did she just say? Sana thought. "Uh, yeah sure."

Jihyo laughed. It might have been Sana's favorite sound in the world. It was so pure and cute. Sana just wanted to squish Jihyo's cheeks as she walked after her to the window.

"So, where do you go to school?" Jihyo asked attentively. She put her face on her palm and stared at Sana, which made her heart beat 100 times the normal speed.

"*insert school name here because I have no creativity*," Sana answered shakily.

"Cool," Jihyo commented, "I'm actually not going to school at the moment."

"Really?" Sana asked, maybe a little too loud when people started staring at them. Jihyo laughed. "Yeah, I'm actually doing well as a singer. I just go around and try to get gigs at restaurants and parties."

"That sounds fun," Sana said, "Maybe I could go to one of them sometime."

Immediately, Sana regretted what she said. That was so awkward! What if she says no?

"Actually, I have one tonight! I could drive you there with me," Jihyo's face lit up with the cutest expression. 

No, no, no. Bad idea. "Yeah, sure! Could I have your number?"

"Sure," Jihyo said as she got out her phone.

They exchanged numbers and Instagrams before Jihyo told her that she had to get going and prepare for that night. 

"Bye Sana!" she said as she walked out the door. Just her saying my name made Sana's heart do unnatural flips in her stomach. 

"Bye!" Sana said back excitedly. She sighed and slumped back down in the cushion. 

Wait, did I just talk to my crush who I have admired for months? Sana wondered. It was just then when she heard a ding from her phone.

unknown  
hi!! 😊 it's jihyo 😝😝

Sana smiled.


	2. fairy lights & flushed faces

hi jihyo

jihyo uwu 💝  
i have to be at the dinner place at like 4:30  
so i'll pick you up at 4:15, sound good?

sounds good!

jihyo uwu 💝  
it's a date ;) see you then!

Sana's heart fluttered at the thought that she was even talking to Jihyo. And now she called it a date? What kind of date? Sana's mind flashed with questions and scenarios as she got out her phone once again.

what should i wear?

jihyo uwu 💝  
something nice, it's not too formal

k thanks

Sana turned off her phone and flung it away. She got dressed in a floral dress and tied her hair up in a bun. Just the thought of seeing Jihyo at her doorway made her heart leap. What if Jihyo thought she was ugly. Sana frowned in the mirror. Jihyo probably felt bad for her, seeing Sana alone by the trashcan every day. She would drop her after this little "date". But Sana pushed these degrading thoughts away. All she should focus on was Jihyo, and how freaking beautiful she looked. It didn't matter if she had a crush on a "straight" girl.

She heard a knock on the door of her apartment. Sana rushed quickly to the mirror and fixed her hair. Her face still looked like a tomato, but there was nothing she could do about that. She would probably blush even more when she saw Jihyo at the doorway. Sana took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi Sana!" Jihyo's beautiful washed away all her thoughts and worries as she opened up the door. 

"Hi," she blurted out quietly. Jihyo just laughed and looked at her dress. Jihyo herself was wearing a red wool sweater and black leather pants. She looked stunning, as usual, and this fact made Sana's heart do backflips in her chest. What had she done to deserve this disrespect?

Jihyo put her hands on Sana's shoulders. "You look so good! That dress is amazing," she commented.

"Thank you," Sana looked down.

"Well, we should get going," Jihyo said. She linked her arm in Jihyo's and led her out of her apartment. Sana rushed to close the door as she didn't want Jihyo to stop holding her arm, no matter how much Sana blushed at the action.

Jihyo's uber was outside waiting for them as they both crawled into the backseat. Jihyo told them an address and we were on our way. Sana looked out the window. Suddenly a thought came in her mind, she didn't even know where they were going.

"Um, where are we even going?" Sana questioned, just loud enough for Jihyo to hear. Jihyo laughed. "We are just going to a small winery. I book gigs there a lot."

Sana nodded. Thankfully, her crush was not kidnapping her.

Eventually, the uber pulled up to a small field when Jihyo grabbed her bags. "Thank you!" Sana called out as Jihyo paid the uber and promptly walked away from the car. They entered the small joint, and Sana stood by her side as Jihyo checked in with the manager. They entered the outside patio area and Jihyo turned to her.

"I'm going to set up, but you can go grab whatever seat you want. I'll try to keep you company once I'm done," she smiled and winked.

Sana blinked and walked hurriedly away as she saw Jihyo smile fondly at her. Jihyo, why do you keep doing things to my heart? Sana thought. 

-

As Jihyo set up her mic and the band was tuning her instruments, she thought about Sana. Sana was the pretty girl that she noticed at the coffee shop that day. Sana was very shy, but Jihyo really wanted to get to know her. She seemed like she would be a very nice friend. 

Maybe more than that, if she was lucky.

Jihyo walked over to Sana and sat next to her. "We are going to get started soon," she told her, "Some of my friends will be here soon, so you'll be able to hang out with them while I'm singing."

Jihyo saw Sana's face freeze. "What are their names?"

She chuckled and tried to recall who said they were coming. "I think just Nayeon and her girlfriend Jeongyeon. Also, Tzuyu is coming, and that might be it. Also, I would recommend hanging out with Tzuyu. Nayeon and Jeongyeon are really cheesy and couple-y." Jihyo said and made a face.

Sana laughed. Jihyo had never heard her laugh before, and she wanted to hear it more. It was really nice. She wanted it to be repeated forever in her mind, and Jihyo had a feeling it would be. Sana herself was someone that Jihyo could not get out of her mind ever since she saw her for the first time at the coffee shop.

But she was straight. Definitely. 

-

Jihyo's friends arrived soon, and sure enough, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were glued together. Tzuyu looked like a very unhappy third wheel. Soon enough, Jihyo started singing and Sana was completely in love. Her voice was like an angel.

(English translation of La Vie En Rose by Iz*one)

"This feeling is more than a ruby, like the sparkling that I'm feeling," Jihyo sang sweetly. Her eyes were sparkling under the heavy light. It made her look like a princess to Sana, and she thought Jihyo had never looked more beautiful.

Tzuyu leaned over to her just as she sang the words "The light in your eyes gets deeper, and inside my reddened heart burns up and makes me dance".

"Jihyo is a beautiful singer, isn't she?" Tzuyu asked. Sana just nodded, her eyes locked on Jihyo's beautiful face. She really wasn't in the mood for talking. All she wanted to do was watch the beautiful woman in front of her.

Tzuyu glanced at Jeongyeon and Nayeon. They were holding hands, and Nayeon's head was leaning on the younger's shoulder. They looked very tired and happy. But all Tzuyu saw was the red vision of jealousy. 

And here, was another beautiful girl who was completely single. But she was obviously more interested in Jihyo than in Tzuyu. She sighed.

"Those two are really cheesy," Tzuyu started to spark conversation again.

"This sort of feeling is more than a candy. Like the sweet feeling that I'm getting, if you're being drawn, then be driven by it now." Jihyo sang. However, Tzuyu's comment snapped Sana out of her love-stricken daze. 

Sana looked over at Nayeon and Jeongyeon. "Yeah, I wish I could have something like that," Sana said before she could stop herself. She turned back to Jihyo.

"Open the eyes that you have closed."

Tzuyu just smirked. Dammit. She's actually really pretty. Sana thought. She decided to focus on Jihyo singing instead of the burning feeling in her chest.

"Everything will become different, look at the world that is unknown to everyone else, oh baby."

This got Sana out of her thoughts about Tzuyu, the absolute flirt. The way that Jihyo said "baby" sent Sana into heart attack mode. How could someone be so beautiful?

"Bright red, my rose."

Jihyo made eye contact with her. Although Sana could feel Tzuyu's eyes burning against her, she decided to hold her gaze. The action made her heart flutter.

"It shines, my rose."

Jihyo smiled at her. The oh-so-beautiful smile that never failed to send Sana into cardiac arrest.

"Making this moment special, oh it's my, la vie en rose."

Jihyo said at last and ended the song. She sent finger hearts to all the crowd that was enjoying the song but never broke eye contact with Sana.

-

After the gig, Jihyo called another uber for her and Sana. Nayeon and Jeongyeon left earlier, and claimed that they had an "appointment". Or as Tzuyu put it "A special appointment."

Tzuyu left the girls after Jihyo's gig had ended, leaving them sitting on the steps for the uber. She offered Sana her number, and she reluctantly took it. It was only nice, although Sana was not interested in the girl. They said their goodbyes and Sana and Jihyo were left to sit in an awkward silence.

"Hey, Sana?" Jihyo said quietly. The employees were leaving at this time, everything was taken down except a few fairy lights. 

"Yes?" Sana answered, looking at Jihyo with a curious face. 

"Could I crash at your place tonight? I just really don't feel like driving home and everything, and I know it's a hassle and all but it would mean a lot-"

"Yes of course," Sana said and grabbed Jihyo's hand. She wondered where this sudden surge of confidence came from. It didn't last long, as she blushed right after. She didn't let go of her hand, however.

"T-thank you," Jihyo said.

Wait, did Jihyo just stutter? Around me? Sana thought.

-

It was late at night when they got back to Sana's apartment. Jihyo was wearing Sana's pajamas and looked really adorable in them. She also offered to sleep on the floor, but Sana wouldn't let her. They both slept in Sana's queen sized bed.

Jihyo was already half asleep with the covers pulled over her when Sana sat down next to her. Jihyo looked up at her with the cutest puppy eyes ever. "Come to bed now Sana," Jihyo said sleepily.

Her voice and to sound of her name rolling off her tongue made Sana blush. Gosh, why did everything Jihyo have to be so cute?

Sana slipped under the covers and Jihyo rested her head on top of hers.

"Goodnight Sana," Jihyo said sweetly before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Jihyo."

And then the two girls slept until the morning sun rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are enjoying it so far :)


	3. smiles & shopping malls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i added times into this chapter so that you can get an idea of when everything happened. hopefully, it isn't confusing.

12:44 PM

Sana woke up feeling warmth enveloping her instead of the usual coldness. She realized that Jihyo was hugging her like a huge teddy bear, her arms wrapped around Sana's neck and her legs tangled in the sheets. Sana's face heated up as she carefully removed Jihyo's arms, trying not to wake her up. The girl only stirred and went back to sleep.

Since Sana was feeling bubbly this morning (which was a rare occurrence) she went into the kitchen and decided to fix eggs for her and Jihyo. The satisfying sound of the eggs sizzling made Sana smile. It was such a nice morning. The sun was shining through the windows, the house was not deathly cold, and she woke up to her girl crush holding on to her for dear life. What a great start.

After the eggs were done, Sana put two eggs on each plate and let them cool as she went to wake up Jihyo. 

Sana sat down on her bed and tapped Jihyo lightly on the shoulder. There was no answer from the sleeping beauty. 

"Jihyo?" Sana said softly. Jihyo's eyes shot open. She wiped her eyes and looked up softly at Sana. Her morning groggy face was picture perfect. Somehow, her hair was not a mess and her makeup was barely smudged. This sort of messy look made Sana want to stare at her all day.

"I made breakfast," Sana smiled down at her and Jihyo frowned. 

"While I was sleeping? I could have helped you! I'm sorry..." Jihyo hugged her. 

"It's really okay. You needed the sleep."

"Yeah, I guess. I thought I wouldn't sleep well since I always hug things in my sleep," Jihyo giggles and swung her legs out from under the covers. The two girls made their way to the kitchen and started to eat.

-

"You know what we should do today?" Jihyo said suddenly. The pair were sitting on Sana's couch watching whatever was on the television. They shared one blanket together, and Jihyo rested her head on Sana's. 

Sana hoped that Jihyo couldn't hear her heart beating like crazy.

"What?"

"We should go shopping. At the mall."

"I'm broke as fuck," Sana said blatantly. It was true, she worked part-time as a soccer coach. This was just enough to pay for her apartment, let alone food and other necessities. Jihyo took a hold of her hand and looked Sana in the eyes.

"I'll buy you something. As a thank you for letting me stay over."

'Fine. We should get going though."

Jihyo groaned and buried her face into Sana's neck. Nevermind. Sana thought. She didn't want to move from the position anymore. Especially when Jihyo looked so cute wearing Sana's pajamas.

-

1:59 PM

Sana had once again lent Jihyo her cutest (and smallest) clothes. This was light-washed shorts and a yellow shirt. It matched well with Jihyo's bright personality and her ever-growing smile. God, Sana never wanted to see this smile wiped off of her face. It was a look of pure glee and joy. It reminded her of why she loved Jihyo and loved seeing her at that coffee shop. Just the sight of her made Sana giddy and happy.

Sana herself was wearing something less bright. She had black jeans and a navy blue shirt. When she stepped out of the roo and saw Jihyo waiting for her there, her heart stopped. Jihyo smiled so wide and complimented how she looked. And that was all that mattered at the moment.

They walked out of Sana's apartment, hand in hand, and walked swiftly to the mall. It was really close to where Sana lived, so it was not a far walk at all.

At the mall, the two girls went shopping at many different department stores. The first one they went into was Charming Charlie, which had cheap-ish jewelry and accessories. What really caught Sana's eye was a necklace with a rainbow and a small heart. It was only seven dollars, and she would die to see the look on Jihyo's face if she could give it to her. So Sana quickly bought it without Jihyo seeing, and the pair left the shop.

3:33 PM

They were walking around the mall and basically window shopping when Jihyo's face lit up. "Oh! I'll buy you a pretzel!" she said and dragged Sana over to the small place next to chairs and couches. 

They shared a giant pretzel and talked about random topics. This included their favorite music, hobbies, and talents. Sana had spent almost two days straight with Jihyo now, she almost forgot that they had only really known each other for a short amount of time. 

After the pretzel and the frozen lemonade has been downed and the girls were done shopping, they decided that it was time to leave. Although neither wanted to, Sana walked Jihyo to her house, which was just down the street from the mall also. They walked up to the door and Jihyo turned to Sana and smiled softly.

4:17 PM

"Thank you, Sana. Thank you for this really fun and wonderful day," Jihyo said.

Sana blushed furiously at this comment, and Jihyo must have noticed because she started to laugh lightly. Jihyo's laugh was another one of Sana's favorite things about her. Her soft giggles filled Sana's mind and stopped all her thoughts. It was the only thing that Sana wanted to ever hear. It was so soft and precious, she wanted it to replay all the time.

They said their goodbyes, and just as Jihyo was about to close the door, Sana remembered something. "Oh!" she exclaimed and pulled the necklace out of her pocket. Jihyo looked back at Sana with a confused expression on her face. 

"I almost forgot this," Sana explained, holding the necklace up so that Jihyo could see it. 

Jihyo stepped closer and examined the necklace. She smiled and looked up at Sana. "You really didn't have to, you know," she said as she turned around so that Sana could hook it around her neck.

"I know, but I wanted to," Sana smiled as Jihyo turned around. 

Jihyo planted a soft kiss on Sana's cheek and smiled warmly. "Bye for real now. Hopefully I can see you soon." Sana's heart jumped out of her chest (or at least that's what it felt like) as Jihyo closed the door. She hopped down the stairs giddily and smiled the whole way home.

-

It was late at night, and Sana had taken off all of her makeup and was about to get to bed. She got a text from Jihyo. She was confused and flustered, they had just parted ways!

jihyo :)  
can you please come over  
sorry i know it's late but it's an emergency

what happened?

jihyo :)   
i got evicted


	4. christmas carols & confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a christmas eve chapter (if you couldn't tell by the title) it does not contain actual christmas day :)

Sana's heart stopped. How could she have been evicted? As far as she knew Jihyo was not the type to skip paying bills or break any rules.

what?  
i'll come as fast as i can

jihyo :)

thank you so much

Sana practically ran all the way to Jihyo's house. She couldn't afford a car, and Jihyo's house was not very far away. Sana approached the door and looked at the ripped notice left on the floor. It said that Jihyo had forty-eight hours to pack all of her stuff and leave the place. But why? Sana knocked on the door and looked around the place. She saw the same notices on many other doors.

Jihyo swung the doors open. Sana caught a quick glimpse of her face before Jihyo swung her arms around her neck. It was red and swollen. Yet somehow, she still looked beautiful to Sana. It could have looked ugly to anyone else, but anything looked good on Jihyo. Even tears.

"Thank you for coming," Jihyo said, her voice muffled in Sana's favorite coat. It was all wet and disgusting now, but Sana didn't mind. "Please come in."

The apartment was almost stripped bare, Jihyo had apparently started taking out boxes and taking down things within the fifteen minute time frame. She sat down on a couch and gestured for Sana to do the same.

"I would call Nayeon and Jeongyeon, but they live together and I might have died. And Tzuyu lives with her mom," Jihyo chuckles slightly. The delightful sound that usually brings Sana happiness made her sad. "I know we've only known each other for like two days, but I feel like I can trust you. It's weird."

This comment made Sana's heart do flips. It might be irregular how often it does that when she is around Jihyo, she should get it checked out by a doctor.

"It's fine. I'll welcome you into my apartment. It's a little lonely in there anyway," Sana sighed. It was more than a little lonely nowadays. Her only friends, Mina and Chaeyoung, were so couple-like that Sana could barely stand to be around them at this point. It only made her want to barf. 

"Why did you get evicted?"

"Well, I did not get evicted persay. The apartment complex is being demolished so everyone is forced to leave."

Sana nodded in understanding. She thought it was a little stupid that the landowner did not give them more of a warning, but she kept that thought to herself. She would fight them later for evicting her unrequited love. 

Jihyo glanced at her watch. "It's getting a little late. Could you please help me pack a little more?" 

Sana nodded. They get about half of her things into boxes before they decide to retire for the night and head to Sana's place. 

They walked a little slower this time, taking in the nighttime views. It was freezing cold at this time and at the beginning of winter. The cold made Jihyo's face a little red, and when she breathed out, a white cloud appeared. Jihyo must have noticed Sana staring because she looked up at her and smiled. It was her famous smile that made Sana's heart sink and then jolt back up. It was her favorite sight in the world. 

Jihyo brought a small bag with her of toiletries, and clothes for the night. This sort of disappoints Sana, Jihyo looked so cute wearing her clothes last night. Sana was already in bed when Jihyo crawled in. She didn't even ask, but it was a given that they would be sleeping in the same bed. 

What stressed-out Sana even more was that as soon as they settled down, Jihyo wrapped her arms around Sana's waist. She froze up in fear as Jihyo's legs became tangled in her own, and her head rested on her shoulder. "Is this okay?" Jihyo asked.

"Yeah," said Sana weakly. It was not, but how could anyone refuse Jihyo?

-

The next morning, they started out the day by having a nutritious breakfast of Frosted Flakes. Sana learned that they were Jihyo's favorite. She would be sure to always keep her small pantry with them.

"You know," Jihyo started, "Christmas is tomorrow. It's Christmas Eve today."

Sana froze. Shit, she thought. She needed to get presents for Mina, Chaeyoung, and now Jihyo. Did she need to get one for Tzuyu, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon too? Did she know them enough?

"Um," Sana stuttered. Jihyo's melodious laugh rang out through the halls.

"I have a gig tonight too, but all my shopping is done so I'm good," she said and gave Sana a thumbs up. Did that mean that Jihyo had already gotten her a present?

"I can catch the end of your gig, but I need to get presents for the first half after I drop you off," Sana explained.

She saw Jihyo's bright smile and was relieved. Her only thought was what to get her. She liked the necklace that she bought her, maybe she would like bracelets?

-

Later that day, they walked to Jihyo's house and finished packing. Sana had an extra art room that she never used, so they stuffed all of her stuff in there. They then set off for the place where Jihyo's gig was located. Instead of a secluded winery, it was a club that was already crawling with people. Jihyo hopped out of the car. "See you later!" she said happily. Sana wondered how she was able to stay this happy after all the shit that happened. 

Sana chose a small boutique to do her shopping at. She got Chaeyoung a book that she thought she would like and Mina a cute penguin plushie. Now, Jihyo was a different story. She wanted to give her something really special, something that would comfort her and remind her that Sana would always be there.

So naturally, she got them couple rings.

Well, they were more like friend rings, but Sana didn't want it to stay like that for long. They were silver and had small stars on them. Sana liked that they were really minimalistic and thought they were cute. She paid for the gifts and rushed to Jihyo's gig. 

-

By the time that Sana got there, it was a little more than one half done. Jihyo was in the middle of singing a slow song, Sana recognized it was "One in a Million" by an artist that she forgot the name of. She made her way to the front of the stage, closest to where Jihyo was sitting.

'We look to you when the heavy days are passing, trying to survive.'

Jihyo met her eyes, and Sana's heart stopped. She looked stunning in this light. (She looks stunning in any light, but Sana thought that she was especially beautiful now.)

'We look to you when the loneliness is creeping right into the night.'

 

Jihyo was focused on Sana, her eyes never leaving her face. But Sana did not back down, instead, she stared back with the same intensity.

'One in a million, the only one in the world.'

 

Jihyo stared at her until her face grew hot with embarrassment. She did not deserve the beautiful girl in front of her. She did not deserve this beautiful string of events that led to this. But Sana would not have in any other way.

'I believe in you, you're perfect.'

-

They got home at about 7 o'clock and sat on the couch in silence. "Can we exchange gifts now?" Jihyo asked.

Sana smiled, "Sure, let me go get mine."

When Sana got back and sat on the couch, Jihyo said, "Open mine first."

Sana pulled out the fancy paper in the back and pulled out a pretty butterfly hairpin. It was purple and sparkly. Sana loved it.

"Let me put it in," Jihyo said, grabbing the pin out of her hands. She fixed it in her hair and stepped back as if to admire her masterpiece. "It looks really pretty on you."

"Thank you," Sana's cheeks heated up. "Now open yours."

Jihyo took the small box and opened it up carefully. She peered inside of it and lit up. It reminded Sana of the smile of a bright star. It may have been why she picked those particular rings. 

"Wow, Sana. These are so pretty! Is the other one for you?"

"Yes, I chose them to remind you that I'll always be there to comfort you," Sana looked down shyly.

Jihyo only smiled softly. "Thank you so much. Your friendship is all that I could ask for," she said and pulled Sana into a tight hug. Sana hugged her back gladly and felt the ring slide onto her finger. 

Jihyo pulled away from the hug first. Their faces were still incredibly close together. Sana felt Jihyo's gaze flick down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. It was so fast that she was sad it did not last long. They decided to get ready for bed.

When Sana laid there, in her bed with Jihyo hugging her just as she did everywhere. Except this time, Sana was not able to sleep. She was not able to sleep because of one question that stayed on her mind and was nagging her.

Did Jihyo almost kiss her?


	5. parties & drunkeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! if you could be sensitive, there is some non-consensual kissing/sexual harassment. This contains alcohol and very little underage drinking. enjoy!

The next morning, Sana was already awake making herself and Jihyo toast. Jihyo walked in with her phone in hand, Sana already knew what she was going to say.

"Nayeon and Jeongyeon are holding a New Year's party on Nayeon's parent's house. They're like, rich so it'll be fun," she said, sitting down on the couch. 

"Hope you have fun," Sana said absentmindedly. She was never the type to go to large parties. There were too many people, it stressed her out. 

"No," Jihyo started. "You're going to come with me. We are going to have the best night of our lives!"

Sana only shook her head and looked away. She knew if she looked at Jihyo's face the weakness would come. Jihyo could ask her to do anything, and she would do it if she was forced to look at her beautiful face. Sana was so soft for her it was not even funny.

"Come on!" Jihyo pleaded. Sana looked at her and sighed. Why not? She didn't have anything else to do at home.

"Fine," she gave in. Sana heard her cheers of victory and turned back to making breakfast.

That was her first mistake.

-

Jihyo was rummaging through her boxes and pulled out a pretty red dress. Sana was watching her from her bed and was almost hyperventilating from how good she looked. 

"What are you going to wear, Sana?" Jihyo asked as she placed the red dress on her bed and chose black shoes.

"Probably jeans," Sana responded. What was the point of dressing nicely? She didn't have to impress anyone... besides Jihyo.

"Nooooooo," Jihyo shook her head. She should have known that wasn't going to fly, Jihyo always wanted to dress her up.

So that's how Sana ended up wearing a pretty blue dress with jewels around the neck. Jihyo was doing her hair in a braid and doing minimal makeup. Sana was going crazy during this session, her face was so hot, seeing Jihyo that close to her face. She already had makeup and her dress on, after she was done they would leave for the party. Jihyo stepped back and smiled. It was one of the widest smiles Sana had ever seen.

"You look so beautiful!"Jihyo squealed. I blushed as she grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

-

As soon as Sana saw Nayeon's house, she knew what Jihyo was talking about. It was huge and looked like it was literally shining. The gold lights and the silver plates on the house itself made it shine even more. Jihyo grabbed her hand again and they knocked on the door. Loud music was already heard, and people shouting words that Sana could not make out.

Nayeon swung the door open and smiled when she saw Jihyo. "Hi! I'm so glad you could come," Nayeon exclaimed, pulling Jihyo into a short hug. She then looked at Sana and smiled. 

"Hello, I see Jihyo dragged you in," she scoffed, looked down at their intertwined hands and then back at Sana. She blushed and looked at Jihyo for support. 

"I might have convinced her," Jihyo smiled, and looked inside the house. "I didn't know you knew this many people?"

"I don't! I invited my friends and then the word got out, so now I have too many freeloaders. This place is going to be a bitch to clean up afterward."

Jihyo only smiles and pulled Sana inside the glittering house. She thanked Nayeon for the party and they set off inside the huge place. There were people dancing to the ear-raping music holding spilled beer everywhere. The whole place reeked of beer and sweaty people already, and Sana only wanted to run away. But Jihyo was still pulling her towards a small spot where Tzuyu was. 

"Hi!" Tzuyu said, glancing at Sana and Jihyo's intertwined hands. Sana wanted to die, she knew that Tzuyu was drunk and also had a bit of a crush on Sana. She did not want to know what Tzuyu could do, so she fidgeted at Jihyo's side and tried to let her know. Jihyo looked at her softy and seemed to get the message.

Jihyo waved briefly at her and they walked to another reclusive spot. It may have been rude to basically ignore Tzuyu, but Sana felt extremely uncomfortable around her at that point. 

She started swaying to the music, and Sana quickly followed her moments. She let out a small chuckle as Jihyo sarts acting crazier and bumps into a man dancing with his girlfriend. Her doe eyes grow wide and she moves out of his way quickly. At this point, Sana is laughing so hard that she is shaking. Who knew that Jihyo had this effect on her?

"I'm going to get us something to drink," Jihyo informed her. Although Sana did not want to let her go, she had faith that she would be okay until Jihyo came back.

That was her second mistake.

Pretty much as soon as Jihyo was lost in the crowd, Sana spotted Tzuyu making her way towards her. Sana did the only thing that she could think of, she ran, she ran up the stairs and into a small bedroom. She heard Tzuyu also walk up the stairs and open the door. Sana looked at her, she didn't look intimidating. But as she walked closer, Sana grew more scared.

"Hellooooo Sana," Tzuyu said, and Sana could feel her hot and beer-smelling breath on her lips at this point. She slurred and drew out her words, sign that she was extremely drunk and delirious. 

"Hi Tzuyu," Sana said as she backed away. She desperately wanted to get to the door and get out of the room where someone could see them and call for some help. But Tzuyu had her cornered, there was nowhere else to go.

"You look very pretty tonight," Tzuyu remarked, taking her slender finger and lining Sana's mouth. Sana gulped and stayed silent. Tzuyu smirked at this. "What, are you scared? You shouldn't be scared of me Ssssana...."

Sana whimpered and struggled against Tzuyu's grip, but it was no use. "Stay still," she growled. Tzuyu leaned in and kissed Sana slowly, and Sana almost screamed against it. The kiss was horrible, tasted of old beer and fruit punch.

As Tzuyu pulled away, Sana took her opportunity. "Help!" she screamed, kicked, and thrashed. She didn't know what Tzuyu could do if she had to spend another minute with her in the bedroom. 

"Stay quiet," Tzuyu slurred. Sana heard footsteps coming to the door and she screamed again. It was muffled by Tzuyu's hand, but thankfully it worked. The door was swung open by none other than Park Jihyo. 

"S-sana?" she stuttered, looked at the position they were in. Tzuyu's had her pinned to the wall, but now they were both looking at her with different expressions.

"Tzuyu get off of her!" Jihyo yelled as she ran over and pried Tzuyu's hands away. 

"Why should I do that?" Tzuyu slurred. Jihyo only rolled her eyes and this comment as she pushed Tzuyu out of the bedroom.

"You're drunk. Go home," she snarled as Tzuyu winked at Sana. 

Sana shuddered and sat down on the hard mattress, and Jihyo sat next to her. "I'm so sorry I left you there, I should have known better with Tzuyu around. She's a bit of a rebel at her college, I should have known that her drunk mixed with her infatuation with you was not a good idea..." she rambled on until Sana stopped her.

"It's not your fault," Sana said simply, taking Jihyo's hands soothingly. She smiled softly and sighed. Jihyo's eyes met hers, and Sana felt herself blushing.

Jihyo leaned forward and their lips met, but this time it was perfect. It didn't taste like alcohol and God knows what else, it tasted like Jihyo's cherry lip balm. Sana kissed back immediately, and she felt Jihyo smile into it. 

That was Sana's third mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are enjoying so far, i feel like this is horrible though hhh ;)


	6. wrong decisions & revisiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana and jihyo revisit the coffee shop and the events of the previous night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) sorry for not updating in a while, i'll work on that lol.
> 
> tw: mention of almost sexual assault

"What happened last night?" Jihyo asks. Sana and Jihyo are still on Sana's bed, and her head starts to pound as she tries to remember the events of last night.

Tzuyu started to pull me into a room.

I start to scream, and Jihyo slams open the door and yells at Tzuyu. 

We kissed just as the clock turned midnight.

If felt more like a dream than reality for Sana, kissing her longtime unrequited crush. It was straight out of a fairytale, if only they weren't drunk and if only it wasn't an act in the moment. It wasn't like Jihyo could remember anyway, so Sana decided to forget it too. They were back at stage one. 

Sana plays with the ring on her finger as she conjures up what to say to Jihyo. "Well," she starts, "All I remember is Tzuyu pinning me against a wall and you coming in. You must have heard my screams."

Jihyo nods. "I remember that too," she sighs and lays back on the bed. Even with all the smugged makeup on her face and messy hair, Sana still thinks Jihyo looks like a greek goddess. 

"Well, should we eat? My treat," Jihyo says. Sana just nods and pulls herself out of bed, Jihyo right behind her.

They don't bother getting dressed, just fixing their hair a little bit and wiping off makeup is enough. "I was thinking we could go to the coffee shop, you know, where we met," Jihyo suggests. 

Sana starts to blush as she thinks of her outlandish crush on "the girl from the coffee shop". Their meeting was too awkward, and nothing like the scenarios she imagined in her mind before that. She just nods (there is no point in saying no, Jihyo is already out the door) and follows silently.

As they walk side by side, (their hands brushing once in a while, which makes Sana want to cry), Jihyo starts talking about her friends. 

"They are all really funny and nice, but you are so much different than them, Sana," Jihyo says. Sana wasn't expecting this, so she just smiles and walks along.

"You are really quiet, but sweet and unpredictable. I'm sure there is no one quite like you in the world, Sana."

Sana's brain freezes for a moment. What was the point of this sudden confession? Was it to have Sana make a fool of herself? She's sure, there is no other reason.

"Thank you," she mumbles, a little mad at herself that she doesn't have any courage to give more to Jihyo than that. If Sana could give the world to Jihyo, she would. Jihyo just gives her a blinding smile and looks away. Sana ignores her burning face and steps into the cold and oh-so-familiar coffee shop. It feels foreign, entering the place with someone by her side. But Sana decides that she prefers it. 

Jihyo orders for both of them, as Sana goes to their place at the window. The place where she admired Jihyo so many times. Now that she thinks about it, it sounds weird seeing the same person at the coffee shop everyday. She decides to leave her stalker tendencies for another day.

Jihyo comes back with to coffees and the most adorable look on her face. Sana wishes she could take a picture and keep it forever, but that would be weird and Sana does not want to lose her only friend.

"So, about last night," Jihyo starts. Sana freezes. Did she remember the kiss? "I want to talk about Tzuyu."

Sana just nods, tears coming as she remembers last night. It had to have been the most terrifying night of her life. She never wanted to see the innocent-looking Tzuyu again, let alone talk about her. But she supposed it was for the best, you can't ignore things like this.

"I'm not going to excuse what she did just because she's my friend," Jihyo says, "I know she was drunk and stupid or whatever but it was really horrible."

Sana quickly wipes away her tears. The expression on Jihyo's face is that of sadness, and Sana doesn't ever want to make Jihyo sad.

"I will forgive her, but only if you decide to," she finishes. Sana smiles. How did she end up having the most beautiful and caring friend by her side?

"Thank you so much," Sana smiles, and the look Jihyo sends back gives her butterflies.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this shitty mess
> 
> twitter: jenniekimgf


	7. confessions & coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana is really dumb. (what's new?)

The whole rest of the month was like a dream for Sana. A blurry, beautiful, never-awaking, dream. Every morning she turned to her side and found Jihyo's sleeping face. She cooked breakfast for the adorable girl.

You know, Sana's rude thoughts interrupted her reminiscing, you have to confess one day. But she pushed the thought away. For once in her life, she had something good going and did not want to lose it. But it was only a matter of time.

It was late in the morning, usually they arrive at the coffee shop early but Jihyo was extra sluggish. She felt the familiar burning sensation take over her face as Jihyo calmly slipped her hand into Sana's. It was the same as every time, Jihyo would do something friendly and Sana would take it the wrong way. She would think: Does she like me? But these thoughts were futile and wrong. And Sana knew this. But every time she would think the same thing. Of the false hope.

"Can we get the drinks to go today?" Jihyo says sweetly, "I need to talk to you in private." Sana didn't miss the shake in her voice, but passed it on as her delusions again.

"Yeah, sure," Sana smiled down at her. Jihyo's eyes sparkled as she looked up at her, and Sana felt like they held universes. She could look into them forever, and still find new sentences to describe how beautiful they were.

-

Summer was slow approaching, the air was still frigid and rain came at nights. Sana loved this time of year, the weather was perfect enough that she had an excuse to not be outside. 

They reached Sana's apartment, and Jihyo let out a small sigh as Sana opened the door like a true gentlewoman. "So what do you have to tell me," Sana asked as soon as she closed the door. It was nagging her throughout the whole walk there and back. There was an awkward silence between them although they talked a lot.

"I thought about Nayeon's party and tried to remember what happened," Jihyo started, and Sana's heart pulled. "Did I kiss you?"

It felt as if her heart had stopped at that moment. "No, I don't think so," Sana replied slowly. Jihyo's face softened a little.

"Oh. My memory must be wrong then."

Sana just nodded, but she felt horrible for lying. She had never cared before, a lie was a lie and it had to be done. But why was it so hard to lie to Jihyo? Why did it feel as if she had betrayed God?

"Well, anyways," Jihyo said, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject as always, "I have another gig tonight! My sister and her girlfriend are going to be there." Sana smiled at Jihyo's cuteness. Did everything she did have to be so adorable?

-

The venue was more beautiful than any she had been to before. It was decorated with white roses and fairy lights around the tables. It must be very expensive to go here, Sana thought, I hope Jihyo gets paid a lot. 

"Sana!" said an enthusiastic voice behind her. It was Jihyo (no surprise) accompanied by two girls by her side. "This is Dahyun and her girlfriend Momo. Dahyun's my little sis," she said proudly. 

Sana waved, "I'm Sana," she said and stuck out her hand. 

"I've heard lots about you," Dahyun said with a smile. Sana thought the blush on Jihyo's cheeks was a trick of the light.

"We don't look very much alike, but Dahyun got the better genes," Jihyo said sweetly. Sana just shook her head. "You both got the good genes."

Dahyun laughed loudly. "You guys are so cute!"

Before Sana had the time to figure out what that meant, Dahyun was dragging her to seats at the bar and Jihyo had to get ready for her show. Dahyun and Momo were so cute together, it made her sad that she was still single and very sad. (She was also very much in need of a better job, but that was besides the point.)

But when Jihyo started singing, all of her whining was gone. 

She looked as beautiful as she always did illuminated by the fairy lights and the atmosphere. Momo leaned in and whispered "You're in deep," with a smile.

Was she really that obvious?

It was when Jihyo sang the line, I gave you the world, because you are my everything, and looked straight at her, that Sana realized that, yes, she was very much in love with her. And it was very obvious.

-

It was the end of the night, the last song, and people were getting ready to head out. As it finished, Sana knew what she was going to do. It was most definitely really stupid, and she might regret it later.

Sana was going to confess to Jihyo. 

She practically ran to the stage as Jihyo went behind the small cover. She looked beautiful in the golden hour, and it made Sana think of why she was doing this.

"Sana, what's wrong?" Jihyo asked, her face scrunching up cutely.

"Iminlovewithyou," Sana spat out before she could think twice.

"What?"

Sana knew this was going to be bad. "I'm in love with you."

Jihyo's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small "O". Then she burst out in laughter. Normally Sana would have gushed about how cute it was, but she was horrified. This was it. Sana just lost one of her only friends (even though they live with each other.)

"Me too, you dumb bitch."

Wait, did she just say me too? DID SHE JUST CALL ME A DUMB BITCH? Sana's brain had short-circuited. 

"I've liked you since you were in my way by the trash can!"

Oh.

OH.

"Well, I guess I am a dumb bitch."

-

It was just like any other night. Jihyo was first in bed as always, Sana climbed in after her. But tonight Sana was happier than she probably ever had been. 

Jihyo liked her back. And she didn't even know.

"Sana," said a groggy voice from beside her. "I love you."

Her heart did jumps. Backflips. Aerials. Backbends. Turns. Many other acrobatic terms, too. "I love you more," she said, and kissed Jihyo for the second time on the lips.

But this time, it was right. Everything was right.

\- 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! follow me on twitter @twicepinktingz <3


End file.
